Davis's Decisions
by Serenity1
Summary: Ken kidnaps Davis, cn the others save him. Yes a very weak summary!!!!AHHHHHH


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, get off my case

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, get off my case.

Author's Note: 

Serenity: Hey everyone!

Davis: Finally a story about me.

Serenity: Who says it's about you?

Davis: ***pouts*** You mean it isn't?

Serenity: Well it is but you shouldn't assume too much.

Davis: Haha! I knew it was about me!

Serenity: Well it is also about Ken to.

Ken: Well, I am flattered.

Serenity: I know you are. Anyways this is my first Digimon story. I hope you like it. It will have some m/m and f/f. if you don't like it then don't read it. This is the first of three parts. There is a prequel to this saga called: "Ken's Heritage Revealed." Please read it so you understand how this turns out. Thank you for reading it. 

Davis: Get on with the story!

Ken: Davis, be patient.

Yolei: He doen't know how.

T.K.: That's is to true.

Cody: He is very impatient.

Kari: Yes he is.

Davis: Aw, come on and lay off some.

Serenity: Anyways, this takes place after "Ken's Secret". I hope you enjoy reading it. As always, please read and review.

Heero: If you don't I will kill you!

Davis: Hey this is a Digimon fic, what is a Gundam Pilot doing here?

Heero: Because I want to be here.

Yolei: Let's let him stay, he's cute.

Serenity: Not anymore. ***Snaps fingers and Heero disappears.** * There. During the course of the story I will refer to Ken as the Digimon Emperor or just as Ken. I hope this don't comfuse you.

Mimi: It confuses me.

Tai: Everything confuses you.

Serenity: ***sigh*** Now on with the story.

Davis's Decisions

Part 1: The Betryal

Neo-Queen Serenity of the Luna

(A/N: This is just some background info for the story. _The new digidestined was destroying control spires when the Digimon Emperor attacked. He showed up with Airdramon. Before the Digidestined had a chance to defen themselves, the Emperor captured Davis and Veemon. He tied Veemon to a control spire and forced Davis to his knees before him. Then he brings out his whip._ Now the real story begins.)

Kari looks on in amazement as the Digimon Emperor beats Davis. She strains against T.K's arms, trying to reach her friend. Anger wells up in her and T.K. They long to attack the Emperor but can't, elsewise Cody and Yolei would know their secret. Cody has turned his head away, unable to watch the beating of his friend. Tears of saddness and pain run down Yolei's face. She can feel the whip strike Davis as if it was hitting her.

"Stop it! How can you do thins? It is babaric and unhummane! Please stop!" yells Kari as she starts to cry.

The Emperor laughs, "I can do it because I have the power. He was the fool who let me capture him and now he must pay!" Again and again Ken brings the whip across Davis's back. Blood is rolling down in steady streams across his back.

Davis whimpers in pain and groans, "Please someone help me. I can't take the pain. It's to much." 

Gatomon looks at her friends and snarls. Patamon says in a worried voice, "Let us digivolve. Then maybe we can help him."

Cody looks at Armadillomon, "Yes, I think it could work."

The four Digidestine yell, "Digi-Amour Energize!"

"Hawkmon, amour-digivolve to… Halsemon, the Wings of Love!"

"Armadillomon, armour-digivolve to… Digmon, the Drill of Knowledge!"

"Patamon, armour-digivolve to… Pegasusmon, Galloping Hope!"

"Gatomon, armour-digivolve to… Nerftimon, the Angel of Light!"

The armour digimon charge the Emperor in hopes of rescueing Davis and Veemon. But the Emperor was perepared. With a wave of his hand he summons more Airdramon, who attack the digimon.

"Do you really think you can save your pitiful friend with those digimon? You are really pathetic. To think you could defeat me! Haha!' mocks Ken, laughing as he strikes Davis again. Davis moans a final time collapses. The blood flow is rivers over back. His shirt and jacket are ripped to shreds in the back, because of the stinging whip the Emperor used on him. 

"Rosetta Stone!" Nerftimon commands. A stone forms from the pink light shining out of her collar. It flies and strikes against an Airdramon attacking Kari.

"Star Shower!" cries Pegasusmon. A map of stars is outlined on his wings for a second. Then they come and fly out at his enemies, who wear attacking his friend.

"Gold Rush!" shouts Digmon. His drills spin as they are shot off of his appendages. They knock down a couple of the fling monsters.

"Tempest Wing!" yells Halsemon. He spins throughthe air, creating awhirlwind around his body. His whirlwind flies out and strikes through the Airdramon. Veemon looks, helplessly, from where he was tied to the control spire.

"Save Davis!" he yells, trying to help his friends. But his cry was unsucessful.

Ken laughs, "I don't think so. I have my prize and I am keeping him." He jumps on the back of an Airdramon and instructs Wormmon to grab Davis. The little insect digimon obeys, sending out a rope of thread and loops it around Davis. He then proceeds to pull the young bearer of Courage over onto the Airdramon. Then the Digmon Emperor, Wormmon, and their hostage fly off.

T.K. and Cody rush to free Veemon. Once he is free he looks around wildly. As if realizing for the first time that Davis is gone, he rushes into the wood. When Yolei and Kari make a move to follow him, T.K. sticks out a hand to stop them.

"Be careful. He will be very angry and upset right now. Give him some time and don't pressure him."

"Yeah, he probably thinks its is his fault." Kari mumurs, looking in Veemon's direction.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of him." reassures Yolei.

The two girls walk in the direction Veemon fled. Hawkmon and Gatomon follow closly behind them. T.K. looks angirly in the direction Ken flew off. Patamon flutters above his head. Cody sits down on a rock with Armadillomon, going over what just happened.

Kari, Gatomon, Yolei, and Hawkmon come up on Veemon. He is sitting by the river, throwing rocks into it, and muttering to himself. Looks of sympathy pass over Yolei and Kari's face. 

"Veemon- are you okay?" Kari asks.

Veemon looks at them, "NO! I failed Davis. I couldn't protect him and look what happemed. I don't deserve to be his digimon."

"That is not true. None of us could help him. We all failed him. Not just you." Yolei protests.

Hawkmon agrees with her, "That's right. What could you have done Veemon?"

"Nothing, just the same as us. The rat is loose and the cat's been declawed. The Emperor is the rat and we are the clawless cats, helpless against him." Gatomon says.

"Look we have to let the others know what happened. Come home with me Veemon. You can staty with us. Maybe being around Tai will help you. After all, he and Davis are almost the same." Kari offers.

Veemon nods, "Okay. But I want to save Davis."

"We will." promises Yolei, Kari, Hawkmon, and Gatomon.

They walk out of the forest and join T.K., Cody, Patamon, and Armadillomon. T.K. Looks at Veemon then to Kari. She smiles slightly to let him know that Veemon is okay. 

"Well let's get back. I have to go to Kendo pratices, if I miss another one I am in trouble." Cody says.

"Yeah and I have a important family thing I can't miss. You will have to tell the other by yourselves." Yolei adds. T.K. and Kari nod. Cody holds up his digivice and they are all sucked into the TV. They land sprawled across one another on the computer lab floor. Quickly they get up. Kari picks up DemiVeemon and they walk out the door. Exiting the school, they part ways. Cody heads to his grandfathers, Yolei to her house, and T.K. and Kari to her house.

They walk into the bedroom Tai and Kari share. They see Matt and Tai locked into a passionate embrace. Kari grins grimly and T.K. coughs softly. Tai and Matt break apart quickly and blush.

"Kari! What are you doing here? You knew that Matt would be over!" yells her brother.

She glares at him and hands DemiVeemon over to Matt. "Please watch him, I have to make some phone calls. T.K. can explain everything." she says, still glaring at Tai. She then exits the room to call the old Digidestined.

Tai looks at T.K., slightly confused, "What happened? What is wrong with Kari? And why does she have DemiVeemon? Where is Davis?"

DemiVeemon moans and Matt lays a soothing hand on his stmach. The small blue digimon falls into a troubled sleep. T.K. look at his brother and his brother's boyfriend.

He then explains, "We were knocking down Control Spires when the Digimon Emperor appeared. I don't know how it happened but he caught Davis and tie Veemon to the Control Spire. We hade to watch as the Emperor beat Davis with a whip. We tried to rescue him, but Airdramon stopped us. Before we knew it, the Emperor got away with Davis. It hurt Kari pretty hard. You know how she is. With Yolei and Cody there, we couldn't use our powers, otherwise we could have saved him."

"DemiVeemon will stay with us, till we rescue Davis. The others are on their way over here. Did you know that Mimi is in town and is staying with Sora?" says Kari as she walks in. She sits on the edge of her bed. Tai walksover and hugs her.

"I am sorry for snapping at you earlier. It will be okay. We will Davis back." Tai soothes.

Kari mumbles "Thanks" through his shirt as she hugs her brother hard. At the thought of what happened to Davis the tears flow down her face again. 

"Not even the Dark Masters were this cruel. He just stood there, laughing as he striked the whip across Davis's back." T.K. tells them soflty. Matt gets up and hugs his younger sibling. 

The others walk in. Sora and Mimi rush over to the two young people when they see tears in their eyes.

"What happened?" asked Izzy.

"Yeah and why is DemiVeemon her and not with Davis?" adds Joe.

Matt quickly tells them what T.K. told him and Tai, "They were knocking down Control Spires and Airdramon attacked them. The Digimon Emperor showed up. He caught Veemon before he could digivolve and tied him to the control spire. Ken them caught Davis."

"Guess he was mad that Davis beat him up the other day." says Mimi lightly.

"Anyways, he beat Davis with a whip. Then when they tried to rescue him, the Airdramon stopped them. Ken got away with Davis." finishes Tai.

Izzy looks at his friends, "We have to do something. We can't let Davis stay in the clutches of that manic."

"First we need to find the Emperor's base. Without it's location we are royally screwed." Says Kari, drying her eyes.

"Damn it. She is right." mutters Tai.

"But how do we find it?" asks Sora, Mimi, Joe and Matt at the same time. The others look around at their friends. For the first time since they fought the Dark Masters, the Digidestined were confused.

Meanwhile at the Digimon Emperor's hideout, Ken was glaring at Davis, wondering what he could do with his new slave. Davis looks up at him weakly and moans.

"You could be partly human anad get me something to drink." he groans.

Ken laughs, "Help a Digidestined brat? What in the Digiworld are you thinking."

The Emperor glances down at Davis. He sees streams of blood flowing down Davis's back. As if he could feel Davis's pain, his face showed pained for a minute. Then it softens and he turns to Wormmon.

"Worrmon clean his wounds and bring him so water." Ken orders then leaves the room.

Wormmon looks at Davis, "Hold on, I'll be right back with help." Davis nods a weak thanks. Wormmon leave but return shortly. With him he brings a Elecmon with bandages.

"Hey! You're a Elecmon! You work in Primary Village. I have heard that your Super Thunder Shock is shockingly protective." Davis groans.

"That would be my cousin, Elecmon." he says, "Let me have the medicine and bandages. HE specializes in Digibaby care. I specilize in Digimedicine."

Davis winces as the antispetic hits his wounds. Elecmon doctors his wounds as best as he could. When he is done, Wormmon hands Davis a small glass of water. A Gazimon comes to the door.

"Master wishes to see the prisoner."

Wormmon nods, "Come with me, Digidestined."

Davis struggles to his feet. Wormmon motions for him to follow. Davis painfully takes each step to the room where Digimon Emperor resides. Ken looks up as they enter the parlor. 

"So, you obeyed." he drawls. 

"Not really. I was brought here. If I had a choice, you can bet that my ass would out of this hellhole." retorts Davis.

Ken glares at him, wondering where this young man got his spunk and courage. Smiling crueling he flicks his whip in Davis's direction. The bearer of Courage winces ever so slightly.

"You will bow to me and call me 'Master'." orders the Emperor. Davis shakes his head in rejection. When he does that, Ken flicks his whip sharply. A deep cut opens on Davis's arm, blood flow out fast and thick. He falls to his knees in pain.

"Now that you are on the ground, call me 'Master'." Ken orders a second time.

"NO!"

"Call me 'Master' or be whipped till you do." 

"M-m-master." Davis says with fear and anger in his voice.

"LOUDER!"

"What is your problem? Are you a evil digimon or something, MASTER!" Davis yells surging to his feet. Anger fills his voice and ardrenline rushes through his body. He winces as Ken opens several wounds on his face, arms, and legs. The blood pools to the floor, staining the hardwood.

"So you found my little secret." Ken laughs manically.

"What secret? You are a digimon?" Davis stutters.


End file.
